


Twisted Sister

by captainamergirl



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Shay has an evil twin, Short Story, So called evil twin anyway, and Kelly banged her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: The late, great Leslie Shay had a twin sister & she's everything Leslie wasn't. {A short story}
Relationships: Kelly Severide/Original Female Character(s), Matthew Casey/Hallie Thomas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Twisted Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Kimberly Shay is the fraternal twin sister of the late Leslie Shay. They never really get along. In fact, Kimberly is known as ‘the evil twin’ lol Read on!

“Are you going to tell him?” Hallie nudges her husband in the side.

“I don’t know. Maybe now’s not the best time. He’s holding the baby…”

“This is the best time,” Hallie says.  _ “Because _ he’s holding the baby, he can’t make a huge scene.”

  
“So we’re anticipating a scene then?”

“Matt, just do it already. I have to finish setting the table.” Hallie gives him an encouraging shoulder squeeze and zips out of the room.

Severide looks over at Casey. “Why did Hallie haul ass out of here like that?”

“She has to check on the turkey.” Matt moves over to Severide. He stands at the frosty window, gently rocking the sleeping infant back and forth, back and forth, in his strong arms. He looks incredibly natural holding her; like he was born for it -- which is a crazy thought because he’s said he never wanted to settle down, let alone have kids. Not after growing up with a dad like his.

Matt smooths a fine curl off the baby’s little pink forehead. Matilda Thomas-Casey is the light of his life. He and Hallie did good.

“Uh, Severide?” Matt says, looking up at his friend. “I am going to tell you something and I want you to promise not to get angry.”

Severide raises an eyebrow. “Look, you tell me whatever it is you need to tell me, and I’ll decide if I should get angry about it or not.”

“Just remember, you’re holding precious cargo.”

“Casey,  _ spit it out.” _

“Okay. Hallie and I … We invited a bunch of people from Gaffney here for dinner. You know to thank Hallie’s colleagues for their hard work and -”

Severide’s eyes narrow. “And you invited  _ her. _ Didn’t you?”

“If by her, you mean Shay’s twin then, yes, her.” Matt shrugs. “Sorry, Kelly.”

“Matt!” Severide hisses.

“Remember, precious cargo.”

Severide rolls his eyes. “Why? Why would you give an invite to the she-devil of all people?”

“It’s Christmas. She probably had nowhere else to spend the holiday.”

“Did you ever stop to consider why that is?” Severide spits. “Because she’s completely unlikeable. She’s-”

“A she-devil. Right. But you obviously liked her enough to go to bed with her.”

“Don’t try to make that into something it wasn’t, Casey. Blame it on a lot of tequila and poor judgment. Stella had just left town. Kimberly was there and -”

  
“Wham, bam, thank you, ma’am.”

“It wasn’t special. Anything but. In fact, it’s the worst mistake of my life. Shay, _ my _ Shay, would kick my ass down the block for bedding her evil sister.”

“Maybe you’d deserve it,” Matt says. Severide pulls a face. “Anyway, Kimberly is coming so please don’t make a scene.”

“Just un-invite her, Matt.”

“An hour before dinner?”

“Yeah, why not? She probably doesn’t eat turkey anyway. She’s an emotional vampire. She sustains herself on lies and manipulations.”

“You know there is a really thin line between love and hate, right?”

“Shut up.” Severide looks down at the baby and back at Matt. “Un-invite her.”

“I can’t. Hallie would never forgive me.”

“Yes, and I forgot who wears the pants in the relationship.”

“Now you shut up,” Matt says. “And give me my daughter.”

Matt carefully takes the baby from Severide. She stirs a bit and instantly falls back to sleep on her daddy’s proud chest. Matt starts towards the nursery.

“Maybe I’ll leave then,” Severide calls after his friend.

“You really want to spend the holiday rambling around in your big, empty apartment… Well, by all means; suit yourself.”

xoxox

“They’re still sniping at each other,” Hallie whispers in Casey’s ear as they sit at the head of the table. The decorations are lovely, the house is warm and cozy, but things couldn’t have been more awkward. “Maybe we should have let Kelly leave when he wanted to.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t have invited Kimberly. Kelly doesn’t like her.”

“So he says.”

  
“Well, a lot of people don’t. She’ll always be the poor woman’s Shay to most people.”

“Matt, she deserves a chance to be her own woman; to move out of her sister’s shadow.” Her eyes go wide in horror. “God, she’s got a huge turkey leg aimed right at Kelly’s head. Do something!”

“What can I do?”

“Think of something.  _ Fast.” _

“Okay, maybe I have an idea. Get Kimberly into the living room in three minutes. I’ll get Severide and maybe we’ll all get some peace so we can finally enjoy our dinner.”

Xoxxo

“Severide, you piece of crap!” Kimberly snaps at him. “I can’t believe you got us locked up in here.” She pounds on the closet door again. “Let us out! Come on, dammit!” she screams but her indignant shrieks fall on deaf ears. Casey has turned up the radio to an unnaturally high decibel. Bing Crosby is very loudly singing about Christmas in Hawaii. She knows that even if everyone at the party can hear her screeches, they are not going to come to her rescue. They’re ignoring her and it’s intolerably infuriating.

Severide rolls his eyes and perches on an overturned suitcase. The closet is small and dark but he can still hear the desperation in her voice. “You’re wasting your time,” he says. “Casey and Hallie won’t open the door ‘til they’re good and ready.”

“Help me open it then, dammit. Don’t just sit there on your narrow ass!”

Severide lets out a low breath. “What am I supposed to do? Pick the lock with my trusty bobby pin?”

“If we both rush it at the same time -”

“I am not breaking my shoulder doing that.”

“Cause you’re so delicate. Of course.” She grumbles, “Fine, I’ll do it.”

“I wouldn’t do that -” Severide starts but she’s already rearing back as far as she can go and taking a run at the door. She howls indignantly as her body petite slams into the door with enough force to bruise her arm at least.

She grips her shoulder. The door did not open and now she’s aching all over and will be blue and purple tomorrow. “God!” She screeches. She rubs her hand down her arm. “Bastard. If you would have helped me....”

  
“I tried to warn you.”

“Oh shut up.” She looks around for a place to sit, seemingly realizing they’re going to be stuck in there for a good while. She finally settles on the suitcase beside Severide. Giving him a dirty look, she drops down onto it and puts her chin in her hands, staring dejectedly at the opposite wall.

Minutes pass and she sighs. “Can we talk or something?”

  
“What is there to talk about?”

“I don’t know, but if we’re going to be in here for a while, we might as well talk.”

“I’m fine without having to make conversation with you, thanks.”

She shakes her head. “You’re such an asshole. I can’t believe I ever-” Her voice trails off.

“Can’t believe you ever slept with me?”

“Yes,” she huffs. “You’re such a dick.”

“And you’re what - the Queen of Sheeba?” He returns. “I can’t believe I slept with you either, so we’re even.”

“You could do a lot worse,” she shoots back.

“No way. That was rock bottom.”

Kimberly’s chest tightens. She won’t admit it, but those words hurt. “Careful, Severide, if you get any more bitter, we could pickle you.”

“Whatever.”

  
“I just don’t understand why you hate me so damn much. What did I ever do to you?”

His voice is gruff. “It’s what you did to Leslie. She didn’t forgive you and neither will I.”

Kimberly’s eyes fill with hot, angry tears and she’s grateful for the darkness to conceal them. “You know nothing about what happened between us, Kelly. You only heard one side of the story. But I get it. If Leslie thought I was the devil incarnate, you have to as well.”

“So you get it then.”

“I don’t, but whatever. You’re not worth my time.”

“Can we stop talking now?”

  
“Fine by me.” She swipes at her eyes and buries a little sob with her hand pressed to her lips. She’s been hated before; by lots of people, but somehow it’s Kelly’s disgust of her that affects her the most. And she hates that.

“Are you crying?” Severide asks.

“No!” She bites out. “Like I’d give you that power over me.”

“Good, because I’m fresh out of Kleenex.”

“Severide, you’re such a tool,” she mutters. A tear rolls down her cheek and she turns her head away.

“You  _ are _ crying,” Severide says.

“No, I’m not.”

  
“Yes, you are.”

  
“Fine, I’m crying. It’s dusty in here and my allergies are flaring up.”

  
“Uh-huh…”

“Well, you certainly can’t think I’m crying over you or give a damn what you think of me.”

“Then why are you crying?”

  
“Because … It’s hopeless. It’s so hopeless trying to make anyone see that I’m not just the evil twin of the late, great Leslie Shay!”


End file.
